Sleeping Sun
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Songfic with Nightwish' Sleeping Sun. After Michiru left, Haruka can't take her loneliness anymore and ends it all...


Author's Notes: Cloud + sad Nightwish songs = sad songfic ^^, Seriously, I probably should cut back on how much I listen to Nightwish ^^;; Anyway…here's another songfic done with a piece of Nightwish ^^ Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru and all other mentiones Sailormoon characters are © Naoko Takeuchi. Sleeping Sun is © by Nightwish.

Dedication: Dedicated to Mike

Sleeping Sun

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
  
_

Haruka sat on a wooden bench, looking up into the sky were the sun slowly started to vanish. Today was the day of the eclipse, something that only took place once every century; all the people of Tokyo were really excited about it. All except for one. Haruka let out a sigh and looked down to the ground again, staring at the polished tips of her shoes. Finally, she rose from the bench and got into her car, driving off towards the beach. 

_  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
  
_Only twenty minutes later, Haruka stood in front of the ocean, the wind softly blowing through her hair, tousling it. The sea in front of her was calm; from time to time, a small wave would turbulent the waters, but that was all that happened. Haruka dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans when she remembered the hours she had spent here with Michiru, exactly at the spot where she stood now; how they had laughed, eaten and joked here…and how they had made love here. The blonde closed her eyes tightly, and a ragged breath emerged from her throat. _  
  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
  
_

Haruka didn't know how long she had been sitting on the beach later, but she didn't really care anyway. When she looked up at the sky again, the eclipse was almost complete; only a small part in form of a sickle was left of the sun to see. Sighing once more, the blonde looked away from the sun and out on the ocean again. By now, she had had accepted the truth of the things the others had told her; it had taken her long enough to, but she had. And she clearly remembered what Michiru had told her a few days before she… _"Never loose your faith, Haruka…it would be a crime to our princess if you do."_ "But it's so hard." Haruka now whispered, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "It's so hard to keep the faith without you…"

_  
Sorrow fills a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
  
_

The blondes heart filled with sorrow, and finally, the tears started to fall despite her efforts to hold them back. "Why?" she sobbed, falling to her knees and digging her hands into the sand. "Why, oh God? _Why did she have to leave me?"  She never received an answer; her tears continued to fall into the sand, her sobs being the only noise on the silent beach. _

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime_

Dawn had finally come. The eclipse was over, and so was the time Haruka had felt alive. Of course, technically she still lived; but she had lost what was most precious to her in live, the depart taking a piece of her soul. Sitting on the windowsill, the blonde looked out into the darkness, suddenly wishing for nothing more than that the night would last forever. Or at least last until she died too. 

_  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
  
_

After all, what use did it have to her if the sun rose again the next morning? To Haruka, it seemed as if the darkness was encircling her all the time, never letting go of her, never letting her see the light. Michiru had be the one who had pulled her out of the darkness and had showed her how beautiful life could be, and now that she had…left…the darkness had come back. And this time, Haruka knew, no one would pull her out again.

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
  
_

Slowly, the sun started to set; Haruka watched how it vanished behind the horizon, wishing for nothing more than going down just like the sun did. All she wanted was to close her eyes forever and sleep…and maybe never wake up again. Her eyes filled with tears once more while she got off the windowsill and left the apartment, hurrying over to her car.  

_Weeping  
With you_  
  


The blonde drove down the street, crying so much that she could barely see through her tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her destination slowly approaching. "I'm sorry, Princess, for loosing my faith…but I just can't go on. Not without her. Forgive me." Slowly, Haruka took her hands off the steering wheel and leaned back in her seat, pressing the gas pedal down harder. The car sped towards the cliff, and one second before it flew over the edge and into the ocean below, Haruka squeezed her eyes shut. . Then, the car hit the waves and sank underwater fastly. The last thing Haruka saw before Death came and embraced her was Michirus face. She cried. 

The End.


End file.
